


Leather wings, and Cinnamon Rolls (An Escape the Night Season 4 AU)

by AtlasRapture



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Characters to be added, Escape the Night Season 4, Escape the Night Season 4 Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasRapture/pseuds/AtlasRapture
Summary: Two people were alive. They shouldn't be, but there they stood in that clearing on that July night. Rosanna Pansino and Manny MUA had survived their night at the sacrifice of another. Now here they stood, waiting to open a portal to Purgatory to save all those who died in the three years since the nights began. But, when the rescue mission becomes a new deadly game, it's up to the luck of the draw who escapes the night. (Inspired by Escape the night and the talented @canufeelthemagictonight, hope you finish the season 4 write up, when 5 comes.)
Relationships: The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino & The Record Producer | Manny MUA, The Record Producer | Manny MUA & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun &; The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino, Trust Joey Graceffa that's a laugh
Kudos: 8





	Leather wings, and Cinnamon Rolls (An Escape the Night Season 4 AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I kept Liza's death the same so just watch up to her death in the first episode is. The date if your wondering when this starts is the same date that ep.1 of season 4 went up. Also wondering who the two characters are I'm adding, in well take a look at the bottom for a hint on the first.

The Collector stared at the young girl’s body as the captain of the museums’ guards burst into the room along with another guard.

“Madam, we haven’t found…” the captain’s words died on his lips as he stared at the girl’s body.

“What was she doing outside her exhibit?” The collector asked, anger pooling in her voice. Her back still facing the two guards.

“We don’t know Madam.” The captain said as he took a knee and bowed his head in hopes to appease her, “We heard the sound of shattering glass, and I sent two of my men to investigate.” The captain pauses, staring at the girl as a large pool of blood forms around her, “By the time my men had arrived the exhibit had already fled.” He looks back to the ground, “I can only blame myself, and my men for this mistake, and the loss of one of your valued collection pieces.”

The Collector let out a scoff, before turning to face them, “Raise your heads.”

The captain and his fellow guard instantly do so, as to hesitate would mean to forfeit their lives. The Collector suddenly points to him, “Bring the souls, the crystal, and my book, to the exhibit, and as for you” she says pointing at the other guard, “ take the body and place her in the prehistoric exhibit.” She glances back over her shoulder, a wicked smile spreading across her face, “If she does not wish to be a part of my collection, then she’ll serve as food for the others”.

The Collector strode into the clearing where her newest exhibit lay, a wave of steady anger building up in her as she passed between two of the now eight glass cases that made up the exhibit, before coming to a stop at the tree stump that served as its center. She quickly turned to face the cases, her eyes scanning over each one of them. Inside each stood an individual, a person who once served as an entertainer to the masses, using a stage called YouTube to perform their craft, and adopting its name as their own, calling themselves “Youtubers.” To a casual observer, they would appear inconsequential. Just a random assortment of young men and women whose only noteworthiness was the admiration they had amassed on their chosen stage. In truth, that is what The Collector had believed in for the longest time. Seeing no worth in collecting these individuals, as they were a dime a dozen. However that all changed after a single night.

She had felt a disturbance in the force that governed purgatory. Life had been lost, but in a time that it had no reason being in, and that’s what pegged her interest. From there she learned of the nights. How a YouTuber by the name of Joey Graceffa, had found himself tangled up in a battle between an ancient evil, and a secret order that she had dealt with before. How the fool had accepted a house possessed by an evil, and how he had invited his friends only for them to be killed one by one as they tried to escape. In the end, it was only Graceffa and two others who managed to seal the evil away, with their lives intact.

It should have ended there, but Graceffa had taken the deed to the house and inadvertently allowed the evil to crawl inside him. He had proclaimed it was to keep the house from falling into the wrong hands, but The Collector knew that he was enticed by the evil that the house had. The fool had then been dragged back in time to face a new evil, who now stood in her museum.

The Sorceress, as she was called had stolen the evil that lay inside Joey to perform a spell to destroy the modern world. All she required then, were nine lifes from the modern world to rebuild her crown of oblivion so that she could cast her spell. Once again, Joey’s friends were dragged into a deadly game and suffered its consequences. However, by the end of the night, Joey had been slain. Killed so close to the end. He had died a hero’s death, saving two innocent souls even when his foolishness cost him his own.

However, he was not content to stay dead, and instead made a deal with the secret order, the society against evil. If he saved a town locked in time from an evil they had failed to defeat. He would be brought back to life. However, in exchange, the friends he brought with him on this mission would most certainly die. He didn’t even hesitate to sign the contract, and that led us to the present.

For three years these men and women had foolishly accepted or unknowingly been dragged into Joey’s web of both tragedy and deceit. He lived while others died, because of his lies, and cowardness. It was because of this, the loss of life, the betrayal, how each YouTuber had died, all in a vain attempt to escape something they had unwittingly walked themselves into. That she began to collect the dead.

The Collector’s anger started to quell, as she observed her exhibit. A satisfaction filling her as she saw the best parts of her newest collection. Each YouTuber representing the best of their own night: the most tragic, the kindest, the most resourceful, the most cunning. Displayed for her eyes, and her eyes only. However, rage-filled her anew as she stared at the empty stone pedestal that once held what she considered a centerpiece of her exhibit. She moved towards the now abandoned pedestal, her grip tightening on her spear as she observed the vines that connected it to the tree stump that was infused with a spell that kept the exhibits frozen.

“None of the vines were damaged, and it was impossible that the spell had weakened, so how had she escaped?” The Collector thought as she neared the pedestal.

Suddenly a flash came from the vines connected to the pedestal as blue lightning danced across them. A new voice breached the silence of the exhibit. “Hey g.. ys WaI..t for ME!”

She stopped in her tracks. The voice was garbled and distorted but it was definitely male, and a voice that the collector had heard many a time since she started collecting these entertainers.

The Collector turned to face the captain of the guards who now stared down at the glowing life crystal before handing it to her. She peered into the crystal. Her view of the living world was limited, as the crystal was pointed skywards but through it, she saw him.

While he did not have the same dark suit he wore on his first night, or the prominent curls that he had on the second, there was no denying who that red handkerchief fellow was.

The Collector let out a humorless laugh, and without saying a word dropped the crystal to the ground and brought her spear down, shattering it into a million pieces.

“So, Graceffa, thinks he can disturb my museum?” The smile that once occupied her face slowly turned to a tense line as the Collector turns to the captain. “Tell your men to tighten their rotation, nothing must escape my museum, and if someone should intrude upon its’ grounds” … she pauses looking back at the shattered crystal, “bring them to me.”

The Collector then motions at the captain to hand her the spellbook. She began to flip through its pages looking for a spell that she had not used in a long time. She pauses for a moment as she passes over a familiar spell that involves red sand and a circle of fire, before finally landing on the one that she requires.

“It’s a shame that I can not hold more than nine of these “Youtubers” in my exhibit”, she thought to herself as she moved towards the stump again. “Each of them, having such a unique story. Though I would have to spread the spell that binds them, even thinner than it already is.” She stood in front of the stump. The golden light coming from its center crackling with power, “and I have some particular exhibits who already seek a way to under mind my control.”

The Collector raises her staff high and plunges it into the stump. Golden lightning streaming up its shaft as her headpiece glows a deep red, “I must thank you though Graceffa. If not for your meddling with my exhibit, I would never have considered how misbalanced the nights were.” She said as one of the glass cases began to glow along with the now-empty pedestal, “Now, which two shall earn the honor of being the newest additions to my exhibit…”

.

.

.

.

A year later …

Rossana stared at the crown in her hands admiring the nine gems that adorned it. Each a treasure by itself, but together made something truly beautiful.

“You know I’m surprised Joey didn’t go after this thing himself for the gems,” A voice said as a shadow cast itself over her.

Ro looked up to see the face of Manny MUA staring down at her, the former Record Producer, giving her a small smile.

“Well, I think,” she begins, as Manny moves to her side and bends down so he’s on level with the former Jet-Setter, “he’s the only one who knows where those artifacts are, and…” she pauses looking back down at the crown in her hands, “I don’t know if he could handle it.”

It was a few weeks after the first anniversary of her night. A year since she and nine others had to fight for their lives against things like killer clowns, to dolls with knives and literal witches to save a town trapped in time by an evil carnival master. It had felt surreal to Ro, walking out of the town with the others that morning as dawn broke. They had won, they had beaten the carnival master. A monster who should have killed all of them. Had, almost killed all of them but had failed. But that wasn’t what made it so surreal for Ro. It was the fact that she and Manny had both been dead, and if it weren’t for Matt would still be.

Ro's mind turned to the events that had transpired after they had stepped back through the arch that had led them into Everlock. They had all silently walked towards the cars, or whatever they had used to get to the town that night. None of them wanting to bring up the fact that ten people went into the town, and only four of them had come back out.

It hadn’t been till Nikita, brought up that there was no way in hell she was going to be able, nor wanted to roller-skate all the way home that they realized they had to talk. Manny, at first offered to drive her home till he realized he lost his keys during the night. Joey said he had driven a convertible, but the keys were still in his overcoat which he left in Everlock, and rather not go back to get. Just as the Troublemaker and Record Producer looked like they were about to force Joey back into town, Ro held up a pair of keys. They all looked like they were about to ask where she got them. Till they realized that it could only be from the person she drove into town with.

They all stayed silent after that, till they reached the spot where they had left their rides. That’s when they got their first hint that something was wrong.

  
The cars, the bikes, even Nikita’s rollerblades, and JC's skateboard were gone. At first, they thought they had taken a wrong turn. Till Nikita pointed out a rock with a faded pink scuff mark on it, from where she scraped the pink wheels of her rollerblades when she took them off.

Nikita started ranting saying how this was just the cherry on this shitty cupcake of a night, day, or whatever you called this shitty time in their lives. Some jackass had stolen their cars, while they were fighting for their lives. They started questioning what they should do when a car appeared, they started waving, franticly hoping it would stop, but when it did, they did not expect to see an S.A.E member behind the wheel.

It was a tense silent ride; Joey had been told to take the front seat and had spent the entire ride conversing with the driver. Nikita had taken the entire back row, too tired to care about anything. As for Ro she just leaned against Manny’s side, both thinking about the man who took a gamble for them and won at the cost of his own life.

They didn’t expect the car to stop as soon as a gas station appeared. But the driver told them to get out. However just before they pulled away the S.A.E member stuck their head out the window and yelled at Joey to tell them the truth, because they deserved it.

  
Ro hadn’t gotten it at first, it wasn’t until they got into the gas station that things started to become clearer. The cashier had looked at them oddly. Ro didn’t blame him, in fact, she was surprised that he didn’t ask them if they were going to a costume party. It wasn’t till she asked to use his phone, as all of them had either left their's in their cars or at home as per Joey's request. That his brow crinkled as he stared at her like she was one of those abstract pictures, that you try so hard to find an image in.

His eyes lit up like he finally figured out the picture, and quickly ran into what looked like an office and brought back a piece of paper. Eyes almost comically going between it and her. He then asked her what her name was. She frowned, before saying Rosanna Pansino, feeling unease creeping up her spine. He grabbed the handset of an old phone on the wall to his side and dialed a number. The first words he said were, “I found the missing YouTubers”.

Nikita and Manny were instantly on the guy asking what the hell he meant. “What do you mean missing”, “I told my mom I was just going to a party. She always does this, flips out over nothing”, “seriously, it wasn’t like we were in danger”. Both of their voices overlapping, going on about how their parents or loved ones need to chill. Both already trying to mask the pain of the night.

However the cashier just looked at them as if they both had two heads, and slowly asked them if they knew what the date was. Ro remembers the room falling silent as they say it was May 14. The guy just looks at them, almost sadly before he pulls out his phone and shows them the screen, along with the piece of paper. Staring back at them was a missing persons’ poster with Ro’s face dated May 13, 2018. She felt her world crack and shatter, as she turned her head to the phone and saw June 14 displayed on its screen. They had all been missing for three months.

They had all been frozen in place till Joey suddenly asked if they could use the bathroom while they waited for the police. The guy had simply nodded as he talked over the phone to a police officer, who Ro later found out was part of a special unit, investigating her night along with the others. She and the others were still reeling from the bombshell that was the date as they entered the restroom in the back of the station, but they honestly didn’t expect it could get worse. Until Joey decided now was the time to tell them the truth about the previous nights.

How no cult kidnapped him and the two other groups. That was just the story the S.A.E came up with. How the previous incidents that the news dubbed the “slaughterings” were nights just like theirs. He told them how he inherited a house possessed by evil, and how a simple dinner party turned into a slaughter. How the evil of the house possessed him and brought him back in time to another house, and he died at the hands of a Sorceress, and how he signed a contract to bring him back to life, at the “possible cost of his friends”.

The moment Joey stopped talking Nikita lunged at him or at least tried to. The Savant was saved by Manny grabbing on to the screaming girl and holding her against him, though he looked like he was about to collapse. Ro just stood frozen trying to process what she just heard, as Joey just kept screaming at Nikita that it wasn’t his fault, that he didn’t want this to happen. While Nikita just yelled back that he was a lying bastard and yelling at Manny to let her go so she could do to him what he did to the others. Matt’s face suddenly flashed in her mind and before she knew it Ro was in front of Joey.

The slap resonated throughout the small room. Nikita stopped screaming as she and Manny both looked at Ro, shock on their faces. The Savant stared at her stunned, gripping his swelling cheek. Ro didn’t even look at him. Her face turned down as she just walked past him and towards the bathroom’s exit. Stopping at the door before simply saying, “You lied Joey.”, not even turning back so he could see the tears streaming down her face, as she walked out of the bathroom.

After that, it was a blur. Them being picked up by the police, being reunited with their families, her trying to comfort Stephanie, only for her and Manny to both beg her for forgiveness right there in that small police station, as it was their fault Matt was dead. Stephanie saying that it wasn’t, and Matt would just be happy they’re alive. Her cutting ties with Joey, the funerals, meeting with the other survivors of the previous nights and telling them the truth of what happened rather than the fake story that had been told to the news by the S.A.E.

During the year that followed, she became close to Manny, both bonding over Matt’s sacrifice and being formally deceased. She became the godmother to one Oliver Julian "Ollie" Patrick, Matt’s son. She could still remember vividly the day of his birth. Crying with joy at seeing her soul siblings’ child, but also with sadness knowing that the baby would never meet his father. She also became an official part of Matt’s theorist team, helping keep his channel alive and working on a secret project that Matt had thought of before his death. She even started to make videos again, though she still woke up at night screaming.

It had been raining that night when it happened. It was the eve of the first anniversary of her night. She had been sitting at home petting the newest member of her family, a sweet French-bulldog puppy named Blueberry. Who sat cuddled up with a stuffed pink horse named Blanche. The same one Matt had won at the carnival and who she had taken when she left Everlock.

It was 11:30pm when the knocking started. Ro had wondered who it could be since Husky had left to stay over at a friend’s place to film a video in the morning. As soon as she opened the door to greet her late-night guest, she was instantly trying to slam it shut only for a foot to find itself smashed between it and the frame. As a desperate voice came from behind the door, “Ro please I need to talk to you.”. Joey said only making Ro push harder against the door, Joey’s foot be dammed.

“Look I know you don’t want to see me.”. “See you…” an uncharacteristic sarcastic tone filled Ro’s voice as she doubled down on trying to slam the door shut, hearing both cookie, and blueberry barking and howling, as they scratched at the glass door of the TV room where she left them. “If I was on my death bed again. It would still be way too early to see you again Joey”. She said shoving against the door. “Ro, I know I messed up, but listen I came…”. “Messed up? MESSED UP?!”

Ro flung the door open and stared Joey dead in the eyes, the Savant completely drenched by the rain. “YOU THREW US TO THE LIONS JOEY!!! I TRUSTED YOU!!! I WANTED TO BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN’T KNOW THAT WE WOULD DIE!!!” Ro felt tears start to roll down her face as she kept staring at the Savant, “But, you did Joey, you knew, and if it weren’t for Matt, I would be dead.” Ro takes a deep breath, her face hot from the rage, and sorrow that still coursed through her veins, A hand coming up to pinch her nose trying to relieve some of the built-up pressure, “I can forgive you for Justine, because you didn’t know, but not for our night Joey”. Ro said, a tired and worn-down look coming over the former Jet-Setter's normally cheerful face, “and do you want to know what the worst thing is? I still see them, Joey, in my dreams.

I see Teala screaming, as Benjamin strangles her, I can hear Colleen begging us not to kill her, I see Safiya bleeding out, I CAN FEEl the knives!!! Joey.” Ro Says looking at the Savant, “and I can still see the life disappearing from his eyes”. Ro grips the door turning her eyes towards the floor, “So whatever made you think that I was fine, that I didn't still hate you after a year. Let me make it clear”. Ro looks at the Savant with pure hatred, “I will never, ever, trust you again Joey Graceffa.”. Ro turns to close the door on the boy she once trusted with her life, and that he took from her.

“I can get them back.”. She pauses stopping the door and slowly reopening it to stare at the still drenched Savant. “I can save them Ro. I can save all of them.”

Ro had refused at first to be part of the mission. Saying that the S.A.E should be sending in their own members not them, but Joey said they were, and that he, Manny, and Nikita had joined the S.A.E to help save their friends and stop things like their nights before they happened. Ro had been of course furious. How could he pull Manny and Nikita back into another death mission after what he already did to them? However, Joey insisted that both had volunteered for the mission, and how he had also asked the other guest with only one other having accepted. But Tyler was doing his best to keep everyone’s memory alive and wasn’t a fighter, so Joey refused to bring him in.

Rosanna had reluctantly agreed to help, but only for this one mission, after that, she was done. She had lost a lot to these nights, and while helping people sounded nice. The possibility of dying all over again was just too much for her. She was trained she was prepared …. And she feels like she forgot something.

“Ro..? Ro!? Earth to Rosanna?”

“oh right Manny, is here.”

“Sorry, what did you say?” Ro turned to the former Record Producer, “You zoned out into space, girl. What were you thinking about?”. Manny saw Ro’s smile fall for a moment as she looked back down at the crown now resting on the rock they stood next to in the middle of the clearing. “Just… getting caught up in what's happened since last year.”

Manny knows what she is talking about. Even after a year, the events of that night still feel so fresh, constantly buzzing around in the back of his head. Wanting to change the subject Manny remembered what Ro had said earlier.“What did you mean by Joey not being able to handle it?”

“Oh, that,” Ro said as she picked the crown back up. “I was talking about the coffin”. Manny's face twisted into a scowl at the mention of the coffin, “Oh, do you mean the same coffin that Joey neglected to tell us was under SIX FREAKING FEET OF DIRT!!! Or are, you referring to the fact that two people who I’m pretty sure were dead helped us yank that coffin out of the ground. Yeah no, I could see why you think Joey couldn't handle that situation knowing him he’d snap his twink back in two trying to lug that thing out of the ground or would have died again upon seeing too dead people appearing and disappearing!!!”

Ro just stood in silence staring at Manny, “I meant what was inside of it.", she paused staring at him with a bewildered face, "You really did not like digging that up did you?” Manny paused before looking away sheepishly, muttering how he just did his makeup and nails.

Ro ended up laughing, and Manny couldn't help but smile. Yet in the back of his mind, he knew what she was talking about. Digging up your own coffin uncertain if when you opened it your own skull would be staring back at you. Nobody deserved that, not even Joey.

Looking back at Ro it was still surprising to see her here, even more so wearing an S.A.E Symbol. She had made it pretty clear that she didn’t trust the organization yet after the night of the anniversary there she was waiting for them, at training.

“So when do you think Nikita and Joey will get here,” Ro asked continuing to fiddle with the crown again. “Don’t know", Manny smiled, "but knowing Joey and his theatrics he'll try and show up last for the entrance"

As if on cue the sound of rustling trees reaches their ears. Manny and Ro both look towards the sound expecting any moment for either Nikita or Joey to appear from the trees. However, what they hear next is unexpected. "I told you to wait at the car, Bretman!" comes Nikita's voice. "And, I told you I'm not sitting on the sidelines, while you get to go on a top-secret mission sis. You know that I can, and not afraid to break a bitch's nose." A second voice came from the forest. 

Ro doesn't know who the second person is, only that it's not Joey. Manny however starts to pale, as he realizes who it is. The voices continue getting closer, and finally, Nikita enters the clearing, "Listen Bret for the final time! This is a dangerous mission, not some..." Nikita turns finally seeing both Ro, and Manny staring back at her, "... party." The words slip from the platinum blond's lips as somebody in a bright yellow jacket rounds the trees she just emerged from.

The person stops, and Ro recognizes him as the Hawaiian beauty guru Bretman Rock. Bretman quickly looks over both bewildered YouTubers. Before his face breaks out into a smile, and still smiling the Playboy hooks Nikita's katana over his shoulder, and proudly announces "The party's here".

**Author's Note:**

> Screaming filled the night from the girl who could not fight, tho she prayed not “another” fight, the girl could not escape the night.  
> Can you guess who I am?  
> (----------) returns as The Radio Operator


End file.
